


dinner for two

by Boxysmiles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idiots that like each other being extremely explicitly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxysmiles/pseuds/Boxysmiles
Summary: Hansol’s used to the rest of the members being touchy. What he’s not used to is Minghao touching him likethis.-Minghao and Hansol get the dorm to themselves for a night.





	dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

> listen. mingsol is underappreciated and I blame the fantastic mingsol fic "pour yourself on me" for this, which can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739776)  
> and also minghao calling hansol cute ruined my life

Hansol’s used to the rest of the members being touchy.

He is, too, of course. There’s always someone’s arms around his neck, someone always huddled up next to him, just casual brushes here and there.

What he’s  _ not  _ used to is Minghao touching him like  _ this  _ \- with rushed but eager hands, quickly working to remove his jumper.

And it had started innocently enough as well, which is why Hansol feels a little off guard with it all. He was just sitting on his bed with his headphones in, and Minghao had climbed up, draping himself across Hansol. He’s used to this - Seungkwan had been doing it before, so he suspects nothing of it. 

Usually, when he’s on his phone with his headphones on, the members will sometimes just drape themselves around him. He just shifts his phone a little so he can see over their heads, or so they can watch as well, and it continues like that for however long they’re bothered to stay in Hansol’s company. So this, really, is nothing unusual.

But then Minghao reaches up and taps his cheek, and Hansol takes that as his signal to move his headphones away from his ears to listen.

“Why didn’t you go out?” Minghao asks, and Hansol frowns.

“Out where?”

Minghao laughs. “With the others. They went out for a meal.”

Hansol feels his eyebrows furrow. “Oh. I didn’t know.”

“Seungcheol yelled it out about half an hour ago,” Minghao says, and Hansol feels a lightbulb appear over his head.

“ _O_ _ h,  _ so that’s why Seungkwan left.”

“You should take these off sometimes,” Minghao teases, tapping the side of the headphones. “You never know what’s happening because you’re never listening.”

“Well, if you heard it, why didn’t  _ you  _ go?” Hansol asks, properly taking off his headphones now. 

“Because you weren’t,” Minghao replies, like it’s that easy. 

And Hansol is no stranger to the feelings that will flutter around his heart when Minghao is around, when he says things or does things or touches him - but he’s even more familiar with the feeling of pushing them down, hiding them, letting them see no light of day. 

But something catches in his throat this time, threatening to spill, and he just barely stops it in time.

“You could’ve  _ told  _ me everyone was going out, then I would’ve gone,” Hansol says in its place, pouting. If they’re getting chicken, he’s going to be annoyed.

“Why would I? It means we get the place to ourselves,” Minghao replies, and there’s a certain tilt in the way he’s smiling, the way he’s looking at Hansol -

_ No.  _ No, these thoughts don’t see the light of day for a reason. They can stick with him at night, where they can goddamn  _ stay.  _

“Hey, Hansolie?” Minghao says, and Hansol realises he’s suddenly a  _ lot  _ closer to his face than before.

He does his best not to show a reaction, but it’s still pretty clear Minghao’s surprised him. Minghao grins, properly lying on Hansol’s chest now, looking up at him.

And they’ve fooled around before, but they were just quick, little things. Pecks or along those lines. And it was just that - fooling around. Hansol wouldn’t dare hope for anything more.

But Minghao is suddenly putting his hands to either side of Hansol’s head, pushing himself up and supporting himself so that he can be above Hansol, his face still too alarmingly close for Hansol’s sake of mind.

Minghao raises one hand up to gently pry Hansol’s phone out of his hands, reaching up above Hansol’s head to plug it in to charge. 

“Whole place to ourselves, in case you didn’t quite catch it,” Minghao says to him, casually, and Hansol’s pretty sure he’s about to die because his heart rate has picked up so much.

“Y-yeah, I caught it,” Hansol manages to say, feeling like he’s choking as Minghao looks down and smiles at him.

“So you’re okay if I kiss you, then?” Minghao asks him, and Hansol takes a moment because  _ what.  _

_ What.  _

Minghao laughs again, a little breathy. “Come on, my wrists are starting to hurt.”

Hansol manages to nod, somehow, despite his brain going into overload because  _ Minghao didn’t just ask that, no way, no way -  _

But he’s leaning down, and suddenly their lips are together and Hansol closes to his eyes to the image of Minghao’s eyelashes prettily fluttering on his cheeks.

Minghao draws his knees up, his weight going to them as he drops to his elbows, hands brushing against Hansol’s face.

Hansol panics because he doesn’t know what he’s meant to do with his hands. Does he run his hands through Minghao’s hair? Grab his hips? Is he allowed to feel him up? Seriously  _ is this happening. _

Minghao draws back, grinning. “Stop thinking, idiot.”

Hansol’s about to say a reply, perhaps, but he’s not sure if it’ll make any sense. Minghao silences him anyway by kissing him again, hands moving to guide Hansol’s hands to his hips.

“I did not work out for you  _ not  _ to appreciate my ass, Hansol,” Minghao mutters against his lips, and Hansol laughs a little before obliging. 

He’s always appreciating Minghao’s ass, in all honesty, but this is certainly something different. Something amazing, he’s still not sure if he’s living in reality.

“Would you be okay doing anything more?” Minghao asks, pulling back to look at Hansol seriously. “You need to make sure you want to.”

Hansol barely takes a moment before he nods. “God, yes.”

“Are you certain? You can stop at any time,” Minghao says, and Hansol smiles.

“I got it, I got it. But dude, I’m not going to say no when I’m getting to feel this,” Hansol responds, and Minghao swats at him as Hansol playfully squeezes his hands.

“Okay, but it’s okay to stop at any time, I’m serious,” Minghao tells him, then goes to kiss him again. 

He begins to move down, kissing his cheek, jaw, neck. Hansol feels his teeth gently scrape, playfully teasing him.

“No - no marks,” Hansol manages to breathe out, and he can feel Minghao’s lips stretch into a smile.

“I know, don’t worry,” Minghao assures, now softly kissing down his neck. His hands are playing with the bottom of Hansol’s hoodie, beginning to tug it up.

He moves to sit up, Minghao adjusting to sit on his lap, and the hoodie is off quickly after. Minghao makes quick work of getting the shirt off that’s underneath as well, and Hansol goes to do the same to Minghao.

Hansol takes a moment to appreciate the sight of one shirtless Minghao. This is a sight he’s seen countless times, because all of them walk around shirtless whenever and wherever in the dorm, but in this context it feels entirely different. 

He moves to kiss Minghao’s neck, hands trailing up and down his back as he feels Minghao arch into him. 

And the breathy moaning of Minghao is enough for Hansol to want to take back his words of ‘no marks’, but he’ll settle for leaving kisses down Minghao’s neck, feeling up his body.

“Can I -  _ ah _ , Hansol,” Minghao gasps out as Hansol moves his hips, his dick becoming harder in his jeans. “Hansol,  _ Christ _ , can I suck you off?”

Hansol’s pretty sure his brain is going to implode or something. Minghao huffs, grinding down on Hansol. 

It’s Hansol’s turn to moan, the sound making its way past his lips before he can bite it down. 

“Hell yeah,” he groans out, and Minghao grinds down again before moving to kiss Hansol sweetly as he pushes him back down. He catches himself with his elbows, watching as Minghao begins to move down the bed, lips and hands catching at the top of his jeans.

Minghao moves his head down, mouthing at Hansol’s ever-quickening hardening cock. 

“Get them off, jesus -” Hansol begs, hands coming to thread his fingers through Minghao’s hair. Minghao, the teasing little  _ shit,  _ just continues to mouth around his dick. Hansol falls back from his elbows, throwing one over his eyes.

“ _ Please,”  _ he begs, and Minghao laughs before taking mercy, fingers moving to undo his jeans and pulling them off. He quickly discards his own, then moves to remove Hansol’s briefs.

“Cute,” he says to Hansol, who’s just quietly muttering under his breath about  _ how is this happening oh god - _

“I sure hope you did  _ not  _ just call my dick cute, dude,” Hansol mumbles, pressing his arm down harder on his face.

Minghao moves up the bed, moving Hansol’s arm away from his face. 

“ _ You’re  _ cute. I want to see you, hear you,” Minghao tells him, and Hansol moves up a little to kiss him. 

Hansol doesn’t really know if he wants to keep kissing Minghao - because it’s amazing, he doesn’t know what he’s done right to deserve it, but he also kind of really wants Minghao to suck him off.

Minghao moves just before Hansol pleads for him to do, kissing down his chest. His hands move to Hansol’s hips, fingers faintly playing as he moves them closer to his dick.

There’s a teasing touch of Minghao’s tongue on his tip, and he swears under his breath. 

“Was that English?” Minghao asks him, and Hansol is tempted at this point to just touch his own damn self because Minghao is teasing him too damn much.

“Yeah,” Hansol says. Minghao hums.

“Cool,” he says, before sucking on the head of Hansol’s cock.

“Oh my God,” Hansol breathes out, trying to resist bucking his hips up. Minghao seems to sense it, his hands moving to Hansol’s hips and putting on some pressure. A warning. 

Minghao licks down before sucking again, and Hansol groans, just managing to catch his arm in time before he throws it over his face again.

Minghao’s fingers are digging into Hansol’s hips as he continues to suck, and Hansol can only grab helplessly at Minghao’s hair.

One hand moves off his hips, and Hansol sits up a little to see Minghao crouching up to his knees - while still sucking Hansol’s dick - and reaching his own hand down to his hard cock to stroke it.

Hansol pushes himself up to his elbows again, Minghao adjusting to keep playing with both of their cocks.

And he keeps going, keeps going deeper, and Hansol is feeling all too overwhelmed with this, because this is Minghao, the dude he’s been crushing on for ages, and he’s sucking on his dick.

“Hey, hey dude - stop, I don’t want to finish,” Hansol manages to say, tugging a little insistently at Minghao’s hair to pull him off.

“I’m pretty sure one of the goals in sex is to have both partners finish,” Minghao points out, once he’s looking at Hansol, who feels himself swallow a lump as he looks at Minghao’s shiny lips, spit around his chin.

“You can have fun without finishing,” Hansol pouts, unsure how he’s even getting words out right now in all honesty. Minghao stops stroking his cock, wipes his chin with the back of his other hand.

“But we can try that another time.” Minghao tilts his head, considering. “Do you want me to keep sucking you off?”

And Hansol doesn’t want anything goddamn else in this world, he’s pretty sure he could die a happy man if Minghao did that - 

But.

“I want you to, ah -” Hansol cuts himself off. Because this is still far enough, right, right now? Perhaps this is as far as Minghao wants to go. Hansol doesn’t want to push him.

“What?” Minghao asks softly, moving up so that his face is near Hansol’s. “What do you want, Hansol?”

Hansol feels his breath catch, and Minghao looks at him fondly before kissing him. “Tell me, it’s okay.”

“I want you to - Oh jesus shit  _ dude,”  _ he slips, because Minghao has moved so that their cocks are touching, and Minghao moves his hips just lightly enough that it’s making Hansol’s cock twitch even more. 

And getting Minghao to stop sucking earlier felt mean enough to himself, but  _ now. _

“Come on, what is it?” Minghao encourages, beginning to grind down, and Hansol just gasps and presses up.

Minghao stops, suddenly, raising up out of Hansol’s reach.

“ _ Dude,”  _ he hears himself whine, cock maddeningly aching for attention again.

“You have to tell me,” Minghao says, lowering himself down to quickly kiss him again. 

“Fuck,  _ damnit  _ \- can we fuck?” Hansol manages to stumble out, and Minghao smiles at him softly. 

“Yeah, God - yeah, what do you prefer?” Minghao asks, and Hansol feels himself freeze up. He’s not sure, in all honesty, because fucking Minghao has been just a dream for a long time - but getting fucked by Minghao is a whole idea he hasn’t explored.

“Here, let me try this then, and if you don’t like it then it’s completely fine to stop, okay? Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Minghao suggests, and Hansol nods.

“Yeah, okay,” he agrees, and Minghao is just smiling so damn fondly that his heart doesn’t know what to do at all. He might die before Minghao gets his dick inside him at this rate, honestly.

Minghao looks around and then frowns. “You don’t have any lube around?”

“I don’t usually have it lying around for others to take, no,” Hansol replies, and Minghao laughs. 

“It’s alright, I’ll get mine. Stay here, I’ll be back.” Minghao slides off the bed, and Hansol is way too tempted to pat his ass.

“Why would I go anywhere?” Hansol asks into the air, and Minghao just waves him off as he walks out.

Lying on the bed, with Minghao walking out to get the lube, leaves Hansol all to himself to reflect on just how unbelievable the situation is. He’s about to fuck, or be fucked by Minghao, just the dude he’s been casually crushing on and had his gay epiphany for so long ago.

“Oh my God,” he groans out, not quite knowing what to do with himself. His dick is ridiculously hard, and he’s never wanted to touch himself more than right now. 

He’s hit with a thought, suddenly. 

How long have the others been out? When are they getting back? Will they walk back in on the two of them fucking? 

Hearing  _ things  _ in the dorm isn’t unusual, and the members probably  _ expect  _ any alone time to be taken advantage of for themselves, but what will they think when he’s doing it  _ with  _ Minghao? Oh God, Seungkwan is probably going to kill him.

Minghao walks back in with a bottle of lube in one hand, and a condom inbetween his fingers. His breath catches again, the situation once again crashing into him.

“Hey, when are the others getting back?” Hansol asks him, and Minghao shrugs his shoulders.

“They’ll be out long enough, don’t worry,” Minghao reassures, something smug in his tone. But he walks back over to the bed, his one free hand extended so that he can intertwine his fingers with Hansol’s.

Minghao tugs him to sit up, so he does, and Minghao places himself on his lap, knees either side of Hansol’s hips. Minghao sets the lube and condom to the side of Hansol, then takes his other hand so that he’s holding both in between them. His thumbs are massaging the back of Hansol’s hands, reassuring and comforting, and Hansol knows it’s a movement to purposely calm him down.

The members do it, when he’s shaking and jittery and his hands are moving around with nerves. They’ll take his hands, sometimes cupping them, holding, or the occasional playful slap. And Hansol realises the nerves are similar, right now and before he gets on stage - he’s nervous as hell, but there’s so much excitement overlapping with it.

“Would it be alright if I fucked you?” Minghao asks him, glancing down to their hands. Hansol realises he is also nervous, that perhaps the movement of his hands are something that helps Minghao calm down as well.

And Hansol is incredibly nervous as well, and kind of scared - but,  _ but,  _ he trusts Minghao entirely. Nothing like wanting to stop has crossed his mind yet. 

“Mhm,” Hansol answers, squeezing his hands.

Minghao looks up, smiling at him. Leans in, right until their noses are touching, and says, “You have to  _ say  _ it. Clearly.”

Hansol smiles. “Yes, I’m completely and utterly fine with you fucking me.”

Minghao swears under his breath, then moves forward so that they’re kissing. He slowly pushes Hansol onto his back, hands forced down into the mattress beside either side of his head. 

One of their hands disconnect as Minghao reaches for the lube, uncapping it. Hansol’s tempted to watch, but Minghao insistently kisses him more, distracting him. He moves off Hansol’s thighs to sit between his legs.

Minghao eventually slides his fingers out of their remaining grip, then uses it to gently push one of Hansol’s thighs out, shifting his leg. He moves the other leg as well, spreading both to allow Minghao enough room to readjust, changing from his knees to be lying down.

Their kiss is broken as Minghao focuses on pouring the lube on his fingers, coating them before he reaches down. Hansol shivers as Minghao’s fingers trail down his stomach, teasing, and then take hold of his cock.

Hansol would say something like  _ bro, this isn’t fucking,  _ but Minghao begins to pump his hand up and down, the slick of the lube making the glide easier. Hansol feels his hips raise, chasing the sensation.

“Do you want me to suck you while I prep you?” Minghao asks, slowing down on his strokes and making Hansol groan with something like frustration.

“I honestly might come if you do,” Hansol replies, after having taken a couple of deep breaths. “And like, while that’s no problem, I think I want to wait for you.”

Minghao moans, then immediately goes to cover his mouth when he realises he has. 

“You’re -  _ Jesus _ , alright,” Minghao mutters, mostly to himself, and Hansol completely understands the feeling.

Minghao squirts some more lube into his hand, rubbing it over his fingers. One hand moves to make slow strokes on Hansol’s cock, while his lubed finger circles his hole.

Hansol shudders when Minghao pushes his finger in slowly, his stroking remaining at a consistent pace. 

He begins to move his finger, slowly pushing it in and out of Hansol. He keeps at it until Hansol begins to squirm with impatience for more, trying to push down on his finger while fucking up into Minghao’s grip.

“Another one?” Minghao asks, and Hansol nods.

Minghao begins to tease the second finger at his entrance, before slowly working it in as well. 

“Relax,” Minghao breathes, [ace on his cock slowing, and Hansol realises he’s accidentally tensed. He does his best to relax around his fingers, making the glide of them much easier. “There you go.”

Minghao experiments with the two fingers once Hansol’s comfortable with the stretch, pushing them knuckle deep and curling. Hansol squirms, letting out a shaky breath at the pleasure.

Minghao continues to tease Hansol before asking, “Can you take another?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he replies. Minghao nods, pulling out his fingers, and Hansol whines before he can stop it.

Minghao laughs. “Cute,” he says, pouring more lube onto his fingers before pushing two back in.

The third finger teases before slowly working inside of him, setting a slow pace. Minghao, despite Hansol’s earlier protests, leans down to gently suck on the tip of Hansol’s cock, distracting him from the uncomfortable stretch.

Hansol’s fists clench the sheets, the sensations feeling slightly overwhelming. Minghao’s fingers gently begin to thrust, Hansol able to heal the squelch of the lube even over Minghao’s sucking.

Finally, the discomfort of the stretch begins to shift to pleasure, and Hansol is muttering all sorts of obscenities as Minghao begins to work his fingers in faster. 

“I want you,” Hansol is finally able to the stutter out, hips chasing the sensation of Minghao’s tongue and his fingers. 

Minghao sucks further down for a moment, and Hansol nearly chokes, but then pulls off. He continues to thrust his fingers in and out, but moves up to kiss Hansol’s jaw. 

“Come on,” Hansol urges, when Minghao doesn’t seem to have any intention of stopping his fingers. His fingers curl in a certain spot that makes waves of pleasure sweep over Hansol, the intensity of it burning and he groans, orgasm feeling like it’s on the brink again.

“Christ,  _ more,  _ fuck me,” Hansol begs, and Minghao finally draws his fingers out slowly, and Hansol bites back his groan. Minghao lubes up his cock before grabbing and opening the condom, sliding it on shakily. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Asks Minghao, and Hansol just pushes himself up onto his elbows to get into Minghao’s space, kissing him before dropping back down.

“Hell yes,” he says, and Minghao takes a moment before he smiles warmly, stroking his cock before positioning himself at Hansol’s entrance. One hand grabs Hansol’s thigh, fingers kneading into his skin.

He slowly pushes in, and Hansol reminds himself to relax as the stretch begins. 

“Fuck,” he exhales, and Minghao responds by swearing. 

But it takes a moment for Hansol to realise Minghao just swore in Chinese - one of the few words Minghao and Jun have taught him, and he grins as Minghao begins to slip between the two languages.

Finally, Minghao is able to push his entire length in, hips sitting against Hansol. His other hand has moved to Hansol’s other thigh, fingers digging in. Hansol doesn’t mind in the slightest anymore.

Hansol feels his toes curl as Minghao stays there, both of them breathing heavily with mixes of words thrown in. 

Finally, slowly, Minghao begins to withdraw, sliding out until only his the head of his cock is left inside. He pushes back in, slowly, then repeats the process as he gains speed.

Hansol is twisting the sheets as Minghao begins to thrust in harder, their skin slapping against each other with a satisfying sound. Minghao lets go of his thighs in favour of grabbing his hands, threading their fingers as he pushes down on Hansol’s hands, leaning over him and continuing to fuck him.

Hansol doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore, or what Minghao is saying, because all he can focus on is how good everything feels, how good Minghao feels inside him. 

When Minghao feels himself speeding up, chasing his orgasm, he repositions so that he can grab Hansol’s cock, quickly working his hand to give Hansol  _ more.  _

Hansol finishes first, come spurting over his stomach and Minghao’s fingers. Hansol clenching and tightening around Minghao’s cock is enough for him to finish as well, deeply thrusting into Hansol through his orgasm.

Minghao slowly pulls out, kissing Hansol once before moving off the bed, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash.

“Are you going to shower?” Minghao asks over his shoulder, and Hansol is silent before he realises Minghao is speaking. 

“Hmm,” he contemplates, and Minghao fondly laughs at him before walking back over to the bed.

“Come on, or else the hyungs will really kill us,” Minghao says, grabbing Hansol’s hands and gently tugging him up. Hansol groans, not wanting to move, and tries to pull Minghao down instead.

“We can cuddle  _ after  _ the shower,” Minghao reasons, and Hansol unhappily groans before letting Minghao gently pull him to his feet.

They shower quickly, because Hansol is tired and spends most of the shower leaning against Minghao, head buried in his neck as Minghao does his best to wash both of them with care.

Minghao dries both of their hair with a towel, massaging Hansol’s head as he does so for his. It only makes Hansol more pliant, letting Minghao tug him into his bed instead, getting up to give Hansol a worn-out shirt.

“I’ll wash your sheets before they come back,” Minghao tells him, and Hansol just replies with a tired mumble, pulling Minghao down to the bed.

They make themselves comfortable, Hansol pressing himself up against the back of Minghao, arm thrown over his waist and tucking his face into Minghao’s back.

A thought strikes him - something that’s been pressing at the back of his mind for a bit, but sharply coming to light while he tries to lay comfortably.

“What?” Minghao asks, picking up on Hansol’s sudden tenseness. “You’re not hurting, right?” He asks with panic, going to turn.

“No, no,” Hansol hurriedly assures, pressing his face more into the back of Minghao. “It’s just - you didn’t do this with me just because we’re the only two here, right?”

“What do you mean?” Minghao asks, confused.

“Like, you didn’t just - want to do it just because I’m the only one in the dorm?” Like he’d do it with anyone else if they were alone.

Minghao does turn to him this time, frowning. 

“Well, yes, because I wanted to make sure  _ you  _ were the only one in the dorm. I’ve been planning this damn thing for way too long, trying to make everyone go out for dinner without you finding out.”

Hansol thinks back, feeling his eyebrows draw down. “Seungcheol didn’t yell it out that they were going, right?”

“Well, not exactly,” Minghao replies, a bit sheepish, and Hansol laughs a little. 

“So you wanted to do this with only me?”

“ _ Yes, _  dumbass,” Minghao replies, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Hansol’s hair. He smiles fondly at Hansol, and Hansol’s sure he’s got the same smile on his face. 

“Come on,” Minghao mutters, pressing a soft kiss against Hansol’s forehead, “Let’s cuddle before the rest of them come home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I - I didn't intend for my first ever smut attempt to be my first Seventeen fic, but here we are I guess. (It was meant to be the espionage fic, I swear.)
> 
> pls yell abt mingsol with me on my twt [here](https://twitter.com/KBoxysmiles)  
> 


End file.
